Don't fall asleep
by Lil-Angel-of-the-night
Summary: this is my first fanfic, so be nice. Pretty much in the fanfic, you find out that the ring wasn't really distroyed after all. Hope you like it!


Return of the ring  
  
Chapter 1. Destiny  
  
"Eámanë," Eámanë heard her name, but no one was there. "Eámanë," she heard it being whispered, growing softer each time. "Eámanë" "Eámanë" "Eámanë!"  
  
Eámanë sat straight up in her bed. Oh, it was just a dream, but what does it all mean? Like what was the thing calling me? What the hell was that red eye that appeared? A red, lidless eye, that was like on fire. Maybe it doesn't mean anything, maybe it was something I ate. Well, that Lambas bread Legolas made did taste a little funky was in that fucking lambas bread? That's defiantly the last time I ever eat something he has made! I'm going back to bed.  
  
Haldamir heard a cry coming from his daughter, Eámanë's room.  
  
"What's wrong Eámanë? I heard you scream, are you alright?" Asked her father, Haldamir.  
  
"I'm fine Father, It was just a nightmare, and Legolas' cooking. Don't worry go back to bed, Goodnight."  
  
"What? O, never mind, Goodnight."  
  
As soon as she closed her eyes, she saw it again, the eye. Then she heard a voice saying, "Eámanë, the ring. Get the ring. My preciouss."  
  
"I'm gunna kill Legolas and make sure he never cooks again. Freak, learn to cook." This happened every night for a week and Eámanë still didn't understand what it meant. She decided to tell Legolas Greenleaf, a smart elf and a good friend.  
  
* * *  
  
"And then I saw a lidless eye."  
  
"Sauron." "What? Sauron? It's Sauron? I thought I was having nightmares cuz of your freaking cooking, I mean Geez what was in that lambas bread?"  
  
"Thanx so much Eámanë, I love you too" If you only knew how much thought Legolas.  
  
"Why don't you cook and see how hard it is, and I'll sit there and tell you how bad it is."  
  
"No problem, and for your information, I've cooked before and it was pretty damn good so there!!" O man, he's hot!  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"What ever, okay, what about Sauron?"  
  
"The Lord of the Ring, or was before the ring was destroyed anyway."  
  
"Oh, but why would he be calling me? He was destroyed when the ring was destroyed. Right? I mean it WAS destroyed right?"  
  
"Ya Frodo was there and he said it was destroyed along with Gollum cuz Gollum had the ring. Frodo even has a missing finger to prove it."  
  
"Ya, I know, unless someone got the ring back before Gollum fell."  
  
"Who could have the ring then?"  
  
"I dunno, who was there?"  
  
"Umm, Frodo and Sam, oh and Gollum, but Gollum's dead, so he doesn't count."  
  
"I dunno, I'm too tried to think right now, I didn't get any sleep, first I was throwing up more of your freaking cooking, Geez man, your gunna kill me with that stuff, then I had Sauron keep me awake"  
  
"Enough with the cooking! I know it sucks don't eat it then. Why do you eat it if you don't like it?  
  
"Cuz it a hell of a lot better than my Dad's"  
  
"Hehe, thanx, I think."  
  
"No prob."  
  
* * * Legolas and Eámanë didn't talk about the dream for the rest of the day, they walked around the palace and talked. Well, the did for a while but Legolas had to help, his father tend to the horses, so Eámanë went looking for Nienna, her other best friend.  
  
"Legolas is so God damn hot!!" said Eámanë, as she was running toward Nienna.  
  
"Oh ya! You should ask him out, he obviously likes you."  
  
"You think so?"  
  
"Have you seen the way he looks at you?"  
  
"What, no way. I don't want to ruin our friendship if I doesn't work out."  
  
"Good thinking Bitch. Don't even think about asking Legolas, he's a bit beyond your reach." Séreméla, an elf who loves picking on Eámanë, and who has always been jealous of Eámanë. Said as she walked out from behind a bush.  
  
"Hello, Séreméla." Said Eámanë.  
  
"What the hell do you want? And I don't really remember asking your opinion Séreméla."  
  
"Hello, Nienna."  
  
"Leave no one wants you here."  
  
"I don't really care, but I has just leaving anyways." Said Séreméla as she walked away.  
  
"She's such a bitch, don't listen to her. She's just jealous, that Legolas will never like her as long as she lives."  
  
"Thanx, but as much as I hate to admit, I think she right."  
  
"No way, Legolas is always talking about how smart, nice, kind, talented, and beautiful you are."  
  
"Really?" Said Eámanë, she knew she was blushing.  
  
* * * When Séreméla left Eámanë and Nienna, she ran straight to Legolas.  
  
If I want to go out with Legolas I'll have to ask him before Eámanë does. She must be so blind to not realize he likes her. Stupid Bitch she'll never get my man.  
  
"Hi Legolas," Séreméla said almost out of breath.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Hi, I've noticed that you've been watching me, well luckily for you I've been watching you too."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Oh come off it, It is so obvious you like me. Well I can't blame you, I have to admit I am pretty hot."  
  
"What? Know way, I mean no offence or anything but you not my type, your obnoxious, rude, and inconsiderate."  
  
"Ya, I know, wanna go out?"  
  
"No!! Didn't you understand what I just said?"  
  
"I knew you'd come around-- Wait! What did you say?"  
  
"I said 'no'."  
  
"Fine then"  
  
And with that Séreméla stomped away, with a very red face.  
  
* * *  
  
Eámanë and Nienna sat around for the rest of the day, talking about all the hottest Elvin cuties.  
  
"Other than Legolas, who do you think is cute?" Nienna asked Eámanë.  
  
"Umm, well, Thramin is pretty cute."  
  
"Ya, and the twin hotties Dinler, and Darindor."  
  
"Oh ya! But none add up to Legolas."  
  
"No way, I still think you should ask him out."  
  
"I dunno, I'm going for a walk. Talk to you later."  
  
"K"  
  
* * *  
  
Legolas had finished his work so he decided to go for a walk.  
  
Gods she's hot. Geez, what does Séreméla I am. What makes her think I like her, and since when have I been watching her? She said she's been watching me but when?...... O god! That must have been her In the trees when i'm talking a walk, and scaring the horses when I'm cleaning the horses, EWW and in the bushes when i'm talking the bath in the lake.  
  
* * *  
  
Eámanë was walking around and thinking, as usual, about Legolas.  
  
Mmmm, Legolas. Can Nienna be right? Does Legolas actually like me? Does he always talk about me?  
  
* * *  
  
Legolas and Eámanë both weren't paying attention and ran right into each other. Their Elvin heads were so packed with thoughts of the other that their ears didn't hear the other one coming.  
  
"Oh sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going." They both said.  
  
"Hi Eámanë I guess I was too caught up in my thoughts."  
  
Oh my God. I'm such a fucking klutz. My face is probably the colour of a tomato.  
  
"Hey, ya me too. Sorry."  
  
Oh God, help me. He probably thinks I'm klutz. My cheeks are burning up so much you could probably cook eggs on them.  
  
"So watcha doing?"  
  
"Not much, just thinking."  
  
"Me too. Watcha thinking 'bout?"  
  
"Umm, well, uh......to tell you the truth I was .......um , ya..thinking about. O god, you're gunna think I'm a queer, I was thinking 'bout ......you!" And with that Eámanë was gone.  
  
Man! Those short little, legs of hers sure can go. So, she was thinking 'bout me to eh? ....Cool. What am I saying? ALLELUIA!  
  
* * *  
  
Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God! I can't believe I said that! He must think I'm a creep.  
  
Eámanë ran straight to Nienna to tell her what happened.  
  
"Nienna? Nienna? Nienna!"  
  
"Yep, what?"  
  
"Ok, I was walking around thinking about Legolas, and I ran into him and he asked what was on my mind and I told him he was!"  
  
"You did? Cool, why?"  
  
"You would have too. Once I looked deep into those lovely, blue, eyes of his, I just melted. I'm such a loser!"  
  
"No you're not."  
  
"Yes I am! I don't want to see him for a long time. I'm gunna be so embarrassed around him. I'm going to bed. Good night." And she took off into the woods, to her palace.  
  
* * *  
  
Eámanë ran as fast as she could back home. She went straight to bed and when she shut her eyes, Sauron was waiting for her.  
  
"Bring me the ring. Get the One Ring."  
  
"Ok, you know what Sauron, if it really is you, shut the fuck up. I don't want to hear it. I don't have the ring, so leave me alone."  
  
"Eámanë, you finally have answered me. You are close to the ring, and it is up to you to find it, it is your destiny." 


End file.
